


Meeting You

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: Retrying Again and Again [1]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's eyes shot open, one word slipping through his lips. "Eren."</p><p>Eren did everything again, unknowingly. Did everything, with one difference. </p><p>Levi can't see colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day, First Meeting — Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> Levi's inability to see colors was genetics, his father having it fixed through surgery. Levi refused, preferring being different to possibly having no sight at all.

Eren's eyes fell to the man with the undercut, his dark hair shining in the light. The man looked around, briefly glancing at Eren. Those eyes! The shining silver...

Eren's stomach turned, in a somewhat good way. 

His pupils. They're bright white. Is he...blind? 

Wait. If someone's unable to see anything, why'd he look around? 

"Eren, stop spacing out, you look retarded," Mikasa said, rolling her eyes and ruffling the fifteen year old's chocolate brown hair. Eren jolted from his one sided staring contest, glaring at his sister. 

"Mikasa, seriously? My hair? Why?" Armin chuckled from his space next to Eren, before reaching up and scruffing up the taller male's hair. "Armin! You too?!" 

"I have to agree with Mikasa, Eren. You look retarded when you space out like that." 

"God, you guys are so mean to me. Why am I even friends with you?"

"Because none of us have anywhere else to go anymore." 

"Great job, Mikasa. Way to bring everyone down."

"Shut up, Eren." The first bell rang loudly, and the man with the undercut jumped to cover his ears. Eren, Mikasa, and all followed quickly, wincing at the shrill noise. 

"School, yay." 

"EREN COME ON!"

"Coming, Mika... Damn."


	2. The Dream and the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi dreams in color, of monsters that eat human beings and ate his friends. He dreams of the boy he can never see the face of, the boy he often dreams of. He's always behind him, or below him, and never once does he see the boy's eyes.

The cape flew in Levi's peripheral, and the man with the eyebrows called out for the teams to be formed. Somehow, Levi knew where he was to go, and the boy with the messy brown hair followed him, always looking away. 

-(flash)-

The woman with the shitty glasses grinned at him, and the boy with the messy brown hair gripped Levi's hips even tighter. Levi could feel the boy shaking. 

-(flash)-

Eyebrows' arm fell in front of where he stood, and Levi glanced up to see the monster with the bright green eyes and messy brown hair, an it was eating the rest of Eyebrows. 

-(flash)-

"Promise me, 343N."

The boy with the messy brown hair glared at the cement, and he heard the boy whisper, "I promise." Levi sighed, closing his eyes and swinging the sword at the boy's—the boy he's apparently made love to—neck, cutting of his head. 

For the first time, Levi saw the boy's face. His face was oval shaped, his nose kinda small, but it fit his face. His eyes, and odd mix of blue, green, and yellow, stuck in a glare for all of eternity. 

\----:----

Levi's eyes burst open, and he shot up from bed with a silent scream. His lips let go of one word he needed to say. "Eren."

The news was on, showing that three young men of around seventeen had died over the night. The last people they were seen with were shown across te screen. A boy with almost white hair in a bowl cut and bright, happy eyes, a girl with black hair cut to her chin and silver eyes, and a boy with messy deep grey hair—the same way as the boy from the dream—and eyes with a mixture of sadness, joy, and fear. 

"He's real."


	3. Titan Boy and Clean Freak's Real Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a call from Hanji, telling him to come quick, because there's a surprise for him. Of course, he hesitantly says yes, because what she has planned is probably not that bad...
> 
> Yeah, not that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this part. The next part will be up soon. Promise.

The first theme for Death Note rang from Eren's pocket, and he scrambled to grab his phone. "Hanji?"

"Eren you need to come quick because I have a present for you!" 

A feint, 'I'm not that special, Shitty Glasses,' hit his half-deaf ears. 

"Uh, I dunno. When?"

"Right now!"

"Oh. I suppose my studying can wait until I get back..."

"That's amazing I'll see you in twenty minutes!"

"...O-Okay..." The call clicked off, and Eren stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. "Okay." 

\--:--

Levi rolled his eyes, and Hanji smiled at him. "This is stupid. I don't even know this kid."

"You'll like him..." 'Just like last time.' 

"You're crazy."

"I know, I know." Hanji chuckled, patted Levi's head, for which Levi hit her hand. 

\--:--

Eren's bike fell to the pavement next to Hanji's door, and he knocked thrice. 

"EREN!"

"Hanji, he needs to be able to hear for the rest of his life." The Raven he's seen two days before, the man that wasn't likely to see, stood behind Hanji, his grey eyes a mix of annoyance and surprise. 

\--:--

The boy from his dreams... He knew Hanji? Is Levi the only one surprised?


End file.
